


Starflakes | A Klance One-Shot

by dragondoodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Oneshot, klance, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragondoodles/pseuds/dragondoodles
Summary: Just a cute Christmas-y klance story.  Wholesome vibes and memories, under a boundless starry sky.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Starflakes | A Klance One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick note: this is my first time writing a one-shot and writing klance, so bear that in mind <3 this one-shot is strictly fluff and isn't even really that romance-heavy, mostly just focused on the interaction. I hope you guys enjoy it!

❆ ❆ ❆

Christmas time... the first one that Lance would be celebrating aboard a floating space-castle, about a billion miles from home. A billion miles away from everything that made Lance's eyes sparkle at the thought of the holidays: freshly baked cookies (and not ones that would shatter your teeth), Abuela's delicious dinner, and of the starry eyes of his cousins as they eagerly unwrapped presents placed under a tree.

All of the warmth and love felt in those moments were only flashes, that faded as quickly as they came whilst Lance stared mindlessly at the passing stars. The endless void of dark purples and blues seemed to swallow him up, and his innocent joy with it.

He was so lost, in fact, that he didn't notice when a hand was placed delicately on his shoulder. Nor when it gave a quick and hesitant squeeze. It was only when the touch turned into a grip and started shaking him that he turned around.

"Snap out of it, idiot! What are you possibly staring at out there?!" The angry voice belonged to a raven haired and weirdly annoyed Keith, who at the sight of Lance was immediately out of his head and into the present. The cold pristine walls that surrounded them and the soft aqua glow that illuminated his fellow paladin's sharp features. He tried his best to avoid his steady violet gaze, that pierced into him like the blade he wielded in battle. Like a blade that for some reason always left a stinging pain in his heart when he thought of Keith.

"Just... " He hesitated. Something about the dim lights and his softened emotions made him, if only for a moment, feel as though he could let his emotions spill over and it wouldn't matter.

"...just thinking," Lance quickly finished, scolding his unruly thoughts. This was Keith he was talking to. His worst enemy, his competitor, his rival.

But he couldn't, for the life of him, escape a nagging feeling that was slowly creeping into the pit of his stomach and the farthest crevices of his mind. It made him feel... thoughtful. Pensive. Ugh, it was probably just Keith's annoying presence. Such un-Lance things to feel.

Keith scoffed, in his usual I'm-obviously-better-than-you way. "About what."

He said it like a statement, but Lance's eyes sparkled a bit as he perceived the tiniest bit of sincere curiosity in Keith's ask. That was enough to make a drop of his gloom-filled memories spill over the edge.

"Just... Christmas." Keith shot him a surprised look, that morphed into a bit of confusion.

Lance softened at that. "It's tomorrow, you know."

"Oh." Keith let out the word like a sigh under his breath, and it was followed by an empty silence in the sleeping hall. They were the only two not in their rooms, so the absence of their voices hung in the view outside of the largest castle window.

Thoughts, lost in the swirls of indigo galaxies, Keith's heart strung the tiniest bit sour at Lance's words. Christmas wasn't something that was even on his mind, which he'd been grateful for until now.

But now that he stood behind the somberness of a boy who'd never been anything but radiant in his presence before... his hardened emotions melted.

The shrieking silence was nulled only by a faint murmur of engines and perhaps even Hunk's snores from his room. The hall they were in was a while a way from the beds. Keith thought it strange that in his restlessness he'd somehow wandered to the same place where the blue paladin had been reminiscing.

Did that mean something? It was like their instincts were tied together. He felt some kind of connection between them in the stillness under the vast expanse of space. The window was so large that it engulfed the room from floor to ceiling, making it feel as if they were floating in space.

Floating in space... together?

The image sent a flutter through his stomach. But as soon as it materialized, he shut it away.

The fogginess from the lateness of the night blurred everything in Keith's mind together. But if there was anything he hated more than mushy feelings, it was nothingness.

"Christmas... I never really celebrated it." Keith didn't let himself feel the emotions that came with his statement, but masked it with curiosity. "What do you do?"

Lance looked up at him with those softly glimmering eyes again, the faintness of a smirk painted across his cheeks. Without realizing it, Keith could feel his own begin to feel warmer than before. 

"Ah, well, it's great. There's food, and presents, and, and the house always smells like gingerbread and peppermint." Keith couldn't help a small smile at the way Lance looked up at the stars in wonder, probably pouring through a lifetime of memories in his mind's eye.

"Oh yeah? What the heck is gingerbread?" Lance shot him a disgusted look.

"You've never had gingerbread?! It's god's gift to earth!" All Keith could do was shake his head.

"Think of a cookie, but richer and more... cakey. Ugh, I can't believe you've never had it before weirdo!" That stung, but something about the way Lance took the information stuck with Keith. Where other's eyes would've immediately filled with pity, Lance's gleamed without a hint of sorriness. Yet it didn't feel like a bad thing, no... it was comforting. Invigorating.

So Keith gave in, sinking onto the ledge next to him. "It can't possibly be better than the sludge Coran makes," he said sarcastically, making them both snort at the thought of that nasty stuff. The laughter lit up the hall for a moment, before quickly fading back down again.

The uncomfortable silence began to return, just as Lance spoke softly.

"Do you think we'll ever get to eat, ya know, earth food again?"

Keith's first instinct was to wrinkle his nose, at the thought of his usual diet of microwaved meals and dollar store soda. But he placed himself in Lance's mind, and tried to imagine how a loving family's meal would taste, being served at a full table during the holidays.

And for once, he couldn't think of something to say.

Lance sighed. "I know how I sound."

"What?"

Lance hung his head. "You know, talking about how I miss my family and stuff... I'm an asshole. Just say it." Keith peered over, watching his navy blue eyes glaze over in the starlight.

"You're not." His words came out tenderly.

But to his surprise, Lance suddenly met his gaze as sharply as glass. They looked at him with such a strong frustration that Keith knew wasn't directed at him, but at himself.

"You're not," Keith said again, this time strong enough to crack through Lance's glare. "You're not an asshole." The last part once again was as soft as the galaxial glow.

"Yes I am. I know I am, I... I say stuff I don't mean, especially to you."

Kieth didn't know how to respond, and he could see a flood of emotions suddenly come to the forefront of Lance's expression. And it was dangerously close to unlocking his own.

"What- what do you mean? Are you talking about when we just banter and stuff, 'cause I don't take that-"

"No. Not just that, it's... " He stopped himself. Lance looked back up at the window, this time touching the cool glass. It was too dark to see their reflections, but he could picture it: the two of them, sitting alone illuminated only by the endless void of space.

Something had finally clicked just now, in the midst Lance's crowded mind. That feeling that he was longing for, the gingerbread and his family... he'd felt it again, just now.

When Keith looked into his eyes, with so much sureness and not a single hint of doubt... it filled him with security. With warmth.

Lance fidgeted with his fingers and crossed his legs anxiously.

"Hey, Keith, did you ever try to catch snowflakes with your tongue when you were younger?"

The surprised flash in Keith's purple irises lent itself to wistfulness.  
"I... I think so." He closed his eyes, as if replaying an old video tape in his mind that had been collecting dust in an attic for years. "With my dad, he used to take me sledding, on a hill by our house."

Lance propped his chin on his arm, and allowed himself to trace with his gaze the locks of hair that hugged Keith's neck.

"I used to hate winter honestly, it made our house cold and my socks would be frozen by the time I got back from class." Lance admired the shallow light illuminating Keith's profile.

"But when we'd go sledding... it was like this feeling. Like, the cold wasn't my enemy or anything, if you looked at it the right way." His eyelashes fluttered open softly as his gaze landed on Lance.

"After we were tired and stuff after sledding, we'd always sit by the lake. I think I remember this one time, it was a bit dark and it started to snow," their eyes locked, "And we just spent the whole night trying to see who could catch more snowflakes on their tongue."

They turned his head back to the stars, and Keith let out a chuckle. "Sorry, was that too cheesy for you, gingerbread boy?" Lance was quickly snapped out of his thoughts, that had once again drifted away from him.

"Haha, not at all, cold-socky-boy," he retorted.

"What? That's not even good!" Keith protested, and they erupted into banter-y laughter. Like old times.

But something had shifted. The way that Lance had looked at Keith, the way that he felt with Keith right now... that wasn't how rivals or even fellow paladins were supposed to feel.

It was as though a missing jigsaw piece had slowly begun to slide into place, and it felt as though the stars were gleaming a bit brighter now.

"I like snow."

"Dang, that was deep," Keith snorted sarcastically, which was met with a playful smack. After they settled down once again, he said, "Yeah, me too."

"I miss snow."

Keith restrained himself from making another dumb joke, instead lowering his guard. He didn't want to let himself feel anything but... there was something so pure, so soft about the way Lance described his desires that he couldn't help lowering the emotional walls he'd built up for himself.

Something about being with someone that he'd never, ever in a million years think of feeling vulnerable with consequently lulled him into feeling like he could do just that.

A connection, just between two boys sitting under the stars.

"Me too." In his heart he knew it, that he longed to catch snowflakes on the tip of his tongue without a care in the world. But that desire was so buried beneath layers of independence, that it barely existed.

And along with it was the memory of his father. A pillar, a rock, to lean against. To teach him how to find joy in frozen water, and to tell him that it would be alright.

No, he didn't need that. He was his own person, and he could take care of himself. He needed to take care of himself. He'd solidified the notion that nothing could fill the presence of his father in his mind, and attempting to challenge that would be nothing but foolish.

And yet, the softness of Lance's voice as he spoke about snow touched his heart in a place it hadn't been touched in years.

The wonder, the joy... it swirled around him like stars in the sky and hugged him tighter than anything he'd ever felt.

Without even realizing or thinking, he reached over and wrapped his arms around Lance. The boy immediately stiffened in surprise at his touch, but slowly softened a bit.

The delirium allowed Keith to drown out and dismiss all the anxieties that mercilessly swarmed his head. I'm hugging Lance? He's not even my friend, this could ruin so much. But there was something that felt so perfect in the embrace, that as he felt Lance's hands rest on his back every worry dissipated.

"I... " Lance's voice trailed off, as the two separated. They were once again back to looking at the view.

"You know," Keith began softly. "Those stars look a bit like snowflakes."

Lance peered at him curiously, seeing something in the red paladin's eyes that he'd never quite seen before.

"Yeah, you're right. They're like... " he thought for a moment. "Star-flakes"

The two once again locked eyes, Keith's maintaining the expression they wore just a moment ago. Lance tentatively reached out a hand and placed it on top of Keith's, allowing them to wrap together. The stars continued to dance in the sky, but their gaze was no longer on them.

"Yeah, star-flakes," Keith whispered, his eyes full of wonder. 

❆ ❆ ❆ <3


End file.
